Earthbound
by ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995
Summary: This story involves Jared's part of the abduction. Will Benny tell Ethan his feelings? Will sparks fly? Is there a secret Grandma Weir knows? FIND OUT!
1. Earthbound

HEY! :D Guess what? That's right! IT'S A NEW SECTION I HAPPY :D Anyway to the story!

Chapter 1: Earthbound

Jared's P.O.V

I bolted out of my portal and I saw a sign saying "Whitechapel, 5 miles away" I dashed and destroyed anything that got in my way, I passed by a blonde vampire boy he shouted "Whoa, dude what was that?" The blonde vampire girl said "I don't know but it smells… familiar" As they dashed away. I stop at a school that just got out hearing . It hurt my ears, I see the two boys that I have to abduct coming into my direction and I see their Principle. I hypnotize the principle and I begin to say "I am here for the job position." He says "You are here for the job position." I say "I will be the new art teacher. So say nothing." And then I snap my fingers and I leave to talk with Principle Hicks in his office. I say "I believe this is going to be easy…"

Ethan's P.O.V

I was walking out of school with Benny and me saw flash of a dark energy. I shivered and Benny asked "Ethan, dude are you ok?" I just shook my head and said "Yeah I'm fine, what about you?" He shook his head and said "I'm absolutely fine babe." I was baffled and I said "Babe?" He laughs and just says "Pssh You must have been hearing it." I just turn around and blush while he's not looking and kind of giggled and said "I'll see you later at my place."

Benny's P.O.V

Oh my god, I can't believe I said 'Babe' to Ethan! I don't want to know that I like him yet! I'm scared that if he does know he will end our friendship! I certainly don't want that! We've been friends since we were four years old! So I don't want to risk anything ruining our friendship. Rory appears out of nowhere and says "Dude! What's up?"" I jump from where I am standing and scream "DUDE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He jumps back saying "Sorry to scare you dude but me and Erica saw something really weird earl-" I interrupt him saying "I ALMOST BLEW IT DUDE! ETHAN MAY KNOW NOW!" He shakes his head saying "Dude you know Ethan's gay right? Just tell him!" I shout "I DON'T WANT TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP!" He starts laughing and I say "What so funny?" He starts laughing even harder this time and stops saying "Dude are serious? Haven't you seen Ethan looking at you? The way HE does?" I just start blushing and say "No, wait he looks at me? How does he look?" He just chuckles to himself. He starts to say "Like he LOVES you dude. Just talk to him and clear this up, Ok?" I just sigh and say "Fine, but I see you at school and tell you what happens" With that I left to go home.

Jared's P.O.V

Excellent, I found them and I found out where they leave. Wow talk about doing this in a snap. I thought it would take weeks but everything different. I wonder if they like Art. Well I will find out eventually but in the meanwhile I'll probably just head over a diner and grab a bite.

THANKS FOR READING, SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER! X( It was pure torture not writing a story lol in the meantime peace ppls Plz review, GOD WILL BLESSESED YOUZ :D


	2. My Art Teacher's A Demon

Wow, a lot has gone on this week especially my sister wedding ^^; I'm worn out DX Anyway here is a new chapter of Earthbound! ^w^

Chapter 2: My Art Teacher's A Demon

Benny's P.O.V

I'm so stoked to hang out with my best bud Ethan! I just hope Rory didn't blab to Ethan about my secret crush on him, which would ruin everything! Especially since I have all my classes with him. I would be destroyed if Ethan would never smile at me ever again yet alone look at me. His perfect chocolate colored eyes, His perfect lips that curl when he smiles and his hair. Oh, I would want to put my hands through them while I sweetly caressed him… No, NO! He's straight dude, STRAIGHT AS A BOARD! I walk down the hall halfway and I spot Ethan talking to Sarah. I walk towards him hearing the sounds of my heartbeat going faster and faster each step I take. He says "I'll talk to you later." As she walks off I start glare daggers at her and say "What? Can't friends talk without getting a little bit of privacy?" She glances back and she has widened eyes. But then she just walks away. Ethan says "Ok, that was awkward, what's going on?" Smiling at me with his cute white teeth and dimples showing. I just say "Nothing much am I still coming over for pizza?" Ethan smiles and says "Of course, why wouldn't you be?" I just shake my head and said "No reason, just wanted to make sure." Then Ethan says "Well guess what? Sarah's in our Art class I checked earlier this morning, isn't it great?" I smile and say "Yeah, absolutely… Well I-" I was cut off by a pair of Ethan's lips smacking into mine. My eyes widen and he says "Sorry I got to go see you in class." As he walks away I just stand there like a petrified tree, unable to move and then I snapped back into reality and say "Rory was right? I can't believe it…" As I walk away to my English Class.

Ethan's P.O.V

I actually kissed him! Finally! Sarah was right all I have to do is just tell him my feelings through physical actions! I feel so happy that I could fly right out of the school and scream! But anyway I see Benny in the back of the room and say "What did I miss?" He looks at me and looks back at the paper and says "Nothing much, he was just being boring as usual." I took the seat right next to him and said "Dude, are you alright? You seemed a little freaked out." He just smiles while beads of sweat starting forming and he says "What are you talking about? So we kissed, it's not like I've like you for years." He just stuffs his face into his backpack and screams. The teacher says "Um, Mr. Weir is there something you would like to share with the class?" He looks up and says "No sir, everything is fine." He turns around back to the whiteboard and continues writing stuff on the broad. I turn to Benny "Is there something you're holding back from me? We're best friends you know that I would keep any secret that you told me." He turns to my direction and he says "Well, I've sort of loved you since the 8th grade and I've been scared to tell you since you liked Sarah and all that." I giggle and say "Benny, everyone knows I'm gay, I thought you would have noticed. He just starts giggling and says "Oh… I never knew that… Hahahaha." As he looks in the other direction and turns back around again god, he's so cute.

(-#-#-#-#-Time Lapse-#-#-#-#-)

Sarah's P.O.V

Well, I haven't seen Ethan and it's the last class of the day, Art. Also I think we have a new art teacher in our school because I have never seen this teacher before. He looks like he came from the 80's and was here to steal someone car or something! He had a Mohawk, glasses and an artist's beret on the side of his head and he wore sandals instead of shoes. It's the dead of winter and he's wearing sandals? Oh well, I guess everyone has their opinions I guess, Then Ethan and Benny coming in blushing and looking at each other and sitting next to each other something told me they were IN LOVE! YES FINALLY! But then I look at the art teacher and his eyes are black as coal. That's very freaky and scary and the same time which I don't scare often at all ever since I turned into a full vampire and he smells… Really evil, almost too sweet but also too strong like there is something he's hiding… He starts the lesson by saying "Welcome class can anyone tell me the myth of vampires? I opened my eyes wide when he looks straight at me and says "Miss Sarah do you know anything of vampires?" Benny and Ethan looked wide eyed when they looked at me and I just say "No, why would I? I'm a normal teenage girl." He comes over to the table I'm sitting at and says "I highly doubt that." He turns away and says "Well our lesson will be on the history of sculpting in Romania back in 1499…" How did he know I was a vampire…? He's not a normal teacher… I'm going to find out more about this… New teacher… Later I went to his room and asked for a few assignments and he said "Oh, and Sarah?" I turn around and say "Yes, Mr. Brown? He looks me dead in the eyes "I know you are a vampire and your friends are vampires and wizards too." Wait what? Then he said "See you tomorrow in class." As he walked out of his classroom.


	3. The Vengeful Roots of Hate

I have finally mustered up the strength to do the final chapter :) I feel successful today! :D The song that inspired me on this chapter would be, Frozen by Within Temptation. :D Anyway enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 3: Vengeful Roots of Hate

Ethan's P.O.V

I was lounging on the couch when I hear the doorbell ring in the background. I walk to the door and I see three people that I expected to see tonight. Sarah, Benny, and his Grandma awkwardly enough but it didn't seem to bother Benny. I ask Benny "Why is your grandma here?" He kind of chuckles and says "She felt like something dark and ominous coming here to Whitechapel. Funny huh? Ever since the whole Jesse event my grandma seemed reasonably calm but yesterday night she woke up from a nightmare and said that she wanted to come over here." I just shrug it off and I say "Ok, that's pretty weird…" Sarah seemed a little off herself almost frighten… I approach her and she bares her vampire fangs. I jump back and said "Whoa Sarah calm down, what's gotten into you?" She replies with a simple word "A lot… Let's just go with that…" I look at her with a really weird look and say "Okay… That was so not normal, especially for the vampire I used to love, Sarah…"

Benny's P.O.V

Grandma calls me in the next room as Ethan and Sarah talk, alone. Which overall just pisses me the hell off! But when I saw my Grandma, she looked like an insomniac. Her hair was messed up; she wore no make-up, not even her favorite mascara. Something was up. It wasn't like her to just look like she came out of a nightmare. I walk up to and say "Hey what's up Grandma?" She looks me dead in the eyes and says "Keep a close eye on Ethan; I feel a powerful creature of great evil coming near." My eyes widen and I say "Wait, what are you talking about Grandma? Ethan's fine and he couldn't be better." Then I suddenly hear a smash of glass crash into the kitchen and I hear a monstrous roar. Grandma stands up and says "He's here." I glance back at her with fear struck eyes and say "Who's here?"

Sarah's P.O.V

Ethan is wondering what happened… I probably should tell him but also… I don't know… I am so scared I have never been this scared before in my life… I feel like my life is slowly being crushed like a bug. Ethan asks again and this time a lot more playful and he jokingly says "What, is the Art Teacher some kind of monster?" Laughing his head off in his seat. I just casually walk away and all of a sudden I see Mr. Brown outside the house and I bolt outside. He turns around to find me right behind him and I say "Well if it isn't Mr. Brown, what can I do for you?" His eyes turn black and he throws me across the yard into the kitchen. I get up from the rubble and Benny and his Grandma come into the room. He says "Where's Ethan?" Then we hear Jane scream from upstairs and we all rush to Jane's room. I stop as Mr. Brown carried Ethan's unconscious body over his shoulders and he smirked and said "I came for what I needed. The boy, so I'll be leaving now." Benny screamed "NO! I LOVE HIM! YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON HIM!" he shot a lightning bolt towards Jared and he just ricochet the bolt back at Benny, which flung him all the way into the hallway. Grandma shot a weird bolt of light at Jared and he yelped in pain. He said "You worthless little bastard! That actually hurt you bitch!" He smacked Grandma across the room into Jane's dresser. He jumps into a worm hole and says "Our master will certainly want to hear about this." With that the worm hole vanishes. Benny screams "!" Then Grandma says "We could still catch up with them…" As she pulls a key out of her purse puts into Jane's doorknob and opens the door, which then had a bright light blast out of the door. I said "I'll go grab Erica and Rory…" as I flashed out of the rubble which was considered Jane's Room.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the new chapter EB, if you follow the story line then the Next upcoming section is called The Waters of NYC. For now my beloved reader peace out and review! **

** Lots of Love, ElDemonioMasscaradoLover1995**


End file.
